Hagikaze
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = ええっと、大掃除が終わったら年越しそばの準備をしないと。天ぷらは冬野菜でいいかしら。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Umm... I need to prepare Toshikoshi soba after the spring cleaning. Is winter vegetable as tempura fine for you? |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 司令、新年あけましておめでとうございます。本年も第四駆逐隊どうぞよろしくご指導お願いいたします。あと、私も。 |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral. The 4th Destroyer Division will be under your guidance this year as well. Ah, me as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 川内さん、本当に今年の節分、鬼役をされるんですか？いいんでしょうか？あ、これがお面ですけど。あっ！嵐！あー！ばかー！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Sendai, are you really fine with being the demon for this year's Setsubun? Will it be alright? Ah, well, here's the mask. Ah-! Arashi! Aaah, you idiot! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = よし、甘さ控えめの健康チョコレート、完成です！綺麗に包んで…うふふ、よーし！ |Valentine2016_EN = Right! The low-sugar, healthy chocolate is done! Now to wrap it up nicely... Ufufu, alright! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 司令！…あ、嵐？え、嵐も司令にチョコレートを…？でも、ここは譲れない…司令、あの！ |Valentine2016_2_EN = Commander! ...A-Arashi? Eh, was Arashi giving the commander chocolate as well..? Even so, I won't give up here. Um, Commander! |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = 司令、これを私に？ありがとうございます。開けていい？うわ！美味しそう！は～……ハムッ！……し、司令～これ、甘すぎます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander, this is for me? Thank you. May I open it? Ah, looks tasty... *munch* Commander, this is... too sweet~ |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = お花見ですか！いいですねぇ。私、健康メニュー満載のお弁当、作りますね！楽しみ！ |Spring2016_EN = Flower viewing, was it!? That's nice. I will be preparing a bentou filled with healthy menu, alright? I'm looking forward to it! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令、私達、三周年なんだそうです。素敵ですね！おめでとうございます！私、お祝いで健康ケーキ、一杯作りますね！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, it seems like we've reached our third annviersary! Congratulations! I'll bake a healthy cake in celebration! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 私、紫陽花の花の色、好きなんです。こんなに綺麗なのに紫陽花って毒があるんですって。不思議ですね、司令。司令？ |RainySeason2016_EN = I, really love it, the colour of the Hydrangea flowers. Although they are so pretty, I've heard that Hydrangeas have poison in them. How intriguing isn't it, Commander? Commander? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |MidSummer2016 = 嵐、浜辺に行かない、司令と。夏だし、水着でどう…かな？　ぇえ、興味なし～！？ |MidSummer2016_EN = Arashi, how about going to the beach, together with the Commander? Since it's summer, why don't we bring our swimsuits... eeh, you say you aren't interested!? |MidSummer2016_Clip = }} Character Appearance * She has yellow eyes and long purple hair with an ahoge. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail similar to Kaga's, continuing a Kantai Collection trend of matching a few traits from escort ships to the ships they escorted. (Other commentators note a distinct likeness to Shimamura Uzuki of iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls.) * Hagikaze wears clothing similar to other Kagerou-class destroyers, including a white blouse with a black vest, and a red neck ribbon. She also wears a black pleated skirt, white gloves, black thigh-highs, and loafers. Uncommonly for a destroyer, her breasts are more prominent and she can be seen to wear a purple bra when damaged. * Her combat gear includes a twin-cannon turret held with two handles on the sides and a purse-like strap, with a backpack-like mount for a smokestack that carries swing-arms for more turrets. On her thighs, she has additional anti-air guns strapped in garter belt-like arrangements. Personality * Hagikaze has a cheerful, eager, but feminine personality. * She notably has an aversion to the night, especially night battles. Probably due to her historical sinking in a disastrous night ambush. * She likes cooking healthy and nutritious dishes, as seen in her hourly and seasonal lines. Notes *Fall 2015 Event E-5 Clear Reward. Trivia *Her name, while literally reading as "Clover Wind", is more usually translated as "Wind Before The Horn Clover Blooms". *Hagikaze was the destroyer ordered to scuttle the heavily damaged aircraft carrier Kaga during the Battle of Midway, due to her role as her guard destroyer during the battle. She also recovered some of Kaga's survivors, along with Maikaze. *She was sent as part of a supply convoy alongside Shigure, Kawakaze and Arashi to deliver supplies to Kolombangara Island. In what would later be known as the Battle of Vella Gulf, the 4 destroyers would be ambushed by destroyers of USN Task Group 31.2 in complete darkness, resulting in the sinking of Hagikaze, Arashi and Kawakaze, with Shigure being the only survivor when the torpedo that hit her did not explode. Category:Kagerou Class Category:Destroyers